


Life on the isle

by Klever_kitty



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Things Happen To Carlos, Dark and Twisted, F/M, Forced Abortion, Incest, Life on the Isle, M/M, Neglect, Rape, The Isle - Freeform, Torture, pasts, pimped, sad beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klever_kitty/pseuds/Klever_kitty
Summary: The Core four decide to convince the Auradon why they need to bring the other Vks from the isle by airing their pasts. They knew this would change everything but maybe Auradon would stop seeing them as villains of the isle and more as victims of the isle.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Hans Westergaard/Carlos De Vil, Jafar/Carlos de Vil, Jafar/Jay, Jay/Carlos de Vil, Mal/Gaston
Kudos: 77





	1. Show time

"Are you four sure about this?" Fairy Godmother asked concerned.  
"They need to know what children and adults have to face on the isle." Mal commented Evie, Jay and Carlos nodding behind her.  
"If someone had done this to get us off the isle sooner then maybe..." Evie grabbed Douges hand.  
"we wouldn't have gone through what you are going to see." Jay had his arm wrapped around Carlos' shoulder.  
"How graphic is this going to be?" Ben asked.  
"The audience is age restricted. seniors and adults only. It's going to be graphic and uncensored." Carlos explained.  
"So who's going first?" Fairy Godmother asked nervously. Mal looked at the group they all held their own reservations about this but were willing to do it.  
"I will." She had to be the leader especially now she was going to be queen and this is partly her idea.

"Can you all take your seats!" Prince Ben called as he entered on stage.  
"You are about to watch something that many of you if not all of us will find disturbing. Feel free to leave if this gets to much but we do urge you to stay as this is very important. Please be sympathetic to Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos after this film." And with that he exited the stage.

"I'll be right here ok? the whole time." Ben whispered to Mal who sat in the chair.  
"Ready Darling?" Fairy Godmother asked.  
"Ready." With that Fairy Godmother cast the spell and the show began.


	2. Mals Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNINGS⚠️
> 
> Trigger warnings: underage rape, physical abuse, emotional abuse and manipulation, neglect, imprisonment forced abortion.
> 
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNINGS⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNINGS⚠️
> 
> Trigger warnings: underage rape, physical abuse, emotional abuse and manipulation, neglect, imprisonment forced abortion.
> 
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNINGS⚠️

"Mommy..." Little blonde five year old Mal whined.  
"What Mal?" The woman snapped at the child.  
"I'm 'ungry" she tried to curl on her mother's lap only to be pushed off onto the floor.  
"Then go outside and get yourself something and stop bothering me." She glared dismissively at the child.

"Can I 'ave some money?" Mal asked softly.  
"Have! Enunciate Mal and No you want something steal it." Maleficent slapped the girl and glared at the child, "how will you reign at my side as the mistress of evil if you can't fucking speak!" Mal had struggled pronouncing her H's since she had been able to talk.  
"Sorry mommy." Mal muttered scampering out of the room.

Mal wondered down the filthy streets she saw Jafars son Jay steal bread from a stall. She followed after him down taking a short cut to cut him off.  
"Woah!" He squeaked when she appeared in front of him.  
"Give me the bread!" She commanded.  
"No this is mine go get your own!" Jay pouted.  
"I don't know 'ow so give it me Now!" She flashed her green eyes at him.  
"What if we split this and I can show you how to steal, but you owe me one." Jay offered.  
"Deal." Mal shook his hand. The pair sat up against the trash cans.  
"Don't worry I will get you all patched up we just need somewhere not so busy." They heard a little girls soft voice approach. Suddenly a blue haired girl appeared she was their age she was holding the hand of a toddler.  
"Oo are you?" Mal sneered as the girl told the toddler to sit down.  
"I'm Evie, Daughter of the Evil Queen, I'm just help Carlos he was attacked by a group of rats and it could get infected." She explained pointing to the boys arm that was littered in bites. Evie pour whiskey on it and bandaged it up. Mal felt for the boy and handed him the rest of her half of the bread.

Mal and Jay both bolted down the streets Jay clanging with jewels as Mal dropping an apple as they escaped the people  
they had just stolen from. Mal was a quick learner Jay had shown her all the do's and don't when it came to stealing. The pair escaped to Mals room entering through her window.  
"What did you thinks over there?" Mal asked looking over at Auradon as Jay looked at all the jewels he'd took.  
"Prissy Princess, perfect princes and good two-shoes." Jay suggested.  
"What do you think it would be like to live there? To 'ave delicious food? To 'ave friends? To find love?" Mal asked sitting on the balcony. Jay climbed onto it next to the five year old.  
"My papa says it's boring, the food is better but the waste most of it with frilly buffets, he says you don't need friend when you have minions and Love is something the causes downfalls and makes us weak." Jay explained.  
"I'd like to live there just for one day." Mal confessed.  
"Shh. Don't let you mom hear you say that." Jay shushed the girl.  
"Jay will you be my friend?" Mal asked softly.  
"We can't let the adults hear us saying these things so instead of friends let's be partners in crime." Jay grinned and Mal nodded.

*****  
A squeal sounded from Mals room she quickly fled through her window to her and Jays usual hang out.  
"Jay! Jay! Look!" She only showed this excitement to him.  
"What is it?" He asked turning around to face her as he was previously spray painting.  
"My hair." She smirked.  
"It's so purple." Jay smirked embracing the girl in his arms.  
"Has your mom seen it yet?" Jay asked plopping down on a bean bag with not many beans left.  
"Not yet I wanted to show you first." She smiled she did a full spin her purple get up. Jay wolf whistled and she burst out in giggles. If their parents could see them now she'd be dead. After a quick stealing competition, resulting in Jay winning the eight year old decided to head home.  
"Mal!" Her mother cackled noticing the now purple haired girl.  
"Mom?" She strides over.  
"Your hair, you know what that means." Maleficent commented sitting in her throne.  
"If we were in Auradon I would could use my magic?" Mal asked uncertain.  
"Exactly so it's time you stopped messing around spending your time playing games with a common theif and you start gaining power over children your age.  
"How?" Mal asked looking up at her mother.  
"Start off small, find someone small and weak make them fear you they won't cross you then challenge who ever has the most power and make an example of them everyone will fall in place then." She explained to her daughter.  
"Ok." The girl began to leave.  
"Mal," Mal turned looking at her mother, "don't disappoint me." Her eyes flashed bright emerald.  
"I won't Mother." She raced off.  
"Jay!" Mal called.  
"Yeah?" Jay asked painting the moustache and glass on a poster of Prince Benjamin.  
"One day I will rule all this and you will help me." Mal explained.  
"How?" Jay asked the eight year old. Just as Carlos De Vil was walking past a wagon full of fur coats.  
"Like this." Mal approached Carlos. She pushed him to the floor. She found a long purple fur coat. She put it on then kicked over the wagon. She ignored Carlos' cries as she jumped on top of them. Covering them in dirt.  
"De Vil, pick up the coats, Jay make sure he follows." The boys did as she instructed. 

The trio approached the docks.  
"Uma!" Mal bellowed. Uma was sat in the sand box with Harry Hook and Gil son of Gaston.  
"Mal." Uma stood up Harry and Gil following suit. "I challenge you to an arm wrestle winner gets the isle." Mal smirked.  
"Why would I challenge you for the isle when I already have it." Uma laughed.  
"Because you don't." Mal took the sword from Jay and pointed it at Umas' throat. The trio of privates went for their swords only to realise Jay was holding Harry's and Gils. Jay also had Harry's hook.  
"Hey give our swords back and hook!" Harry whined.  
"Arm wrestle." Mal raised a brow with a smirk.  
"Fine." Uma sighed. The arm wrestle was intense however Mal won. She pushed Uma to the floor into the sand box.  
"You can keep the sand box Shrimpy!" Mal nodded towards the water and Jay dropped the swords and hook into the water.  
"If you cross me you will be joining the coats." Mal threatened Carlos, Jay snatched the coats from the sniffling boy throwing them in the supposed shark infested water. 

Mal headed straight home to tell her mom.  
"Tell him if he even tries to contact her I will see to it he will never leave his worthless cave." Mal heard her mom snap.  
"Mom, I did as you said." Just then one of the Jafar rushed in.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"Cruella is on a rampage and Hooks just smashed up my shop." He explained.  
"What's it got to do with me?" She asked Mal noticed Jay had a fresh welt dripping with blood on his cheek.  
"My son and Mal thought it would be a fun idea to throw her fur coats and Harry Hooks, Hook and swords in the water at the dock."  
"You stupid little girl!" Maleficent struck Mal across the cheek.  
"I'm sorry I tried." Mal apologised a few tears escaped.  
"You will be sorry." Maleficent dragged her by the hair smashing the eight year olds head into a brick wall and she slammed the fridge on her fingers. "Your weak and pathetic like your father!" She spat in the daughters face. "Cause me issues again and you will be lucky to still have fingers."

*****

Mal skipped school she went to sneak into her room only to find her mother minions cleaning it.  
"She's a lot like him isn't she?" One gossiped.  
"She has his good in her." The other added.  
"It's going to keep getting her in trouble." The first added.  
"I heard Hades has Dr.Facilier daughter, Celia as his errand rat." The second one commented. Mal put two and two together her father was Hades. She fled to Dr. Faciliers.

"What will it take for you to get me a meeting with Hades." She demanded.  
"Bring me 5 gold necklaces, some bread that not stale and provide my children protection and we have a deal." Mal nodded 

she headed straight for Jafars shop he chased her out after she'd taken what she wanted. The necklaces, It took 3 hours for her to find a loaf of bread that was yet to turn stale. The next day she was meeting him.

"Ugh." A voice commented.  
"Hi... Dad." She smiled sheepishly.  
"What do you want child maintenance?" He scoffed.  
"I want to come live with you."she added sheepishly.  
"Not going to happen your mother would have my head on a platter."  
"But I'm your daughter." She pleaded.  
"So what? I've got other children. I was just married to your mother but the Evil Queen and Cruella were great fucks. I hear your the reason your sister was exiled."  
"Don't you care about me?" Mal asked pleadingly.  
"Why should I? I value my life." Mal shot off tears streaming down her face.  
"Darling you see why I tried to protect you." Her mother stroaked Mals purple hair.  
"I'm sorry." Mal looked down at her hands.  
"You must learn to never trust men." With that a man came through her window she recognised him as her mother's lead minion.  
"Mommy?" She asked scared.  
" this is a permanent punishment it will happen unexpectedly each month." Maleficent left to the sound of her fourteen year old daughters screams. 

"Please stop get off me!" Mal screamed as her clothes were ripped off. She squirmed under the weight tears streaming down her face as he forced himself into her. She screamed in pain.  
"Do you like it?" He asked forcing into her harder.  
"Please stop." She begged she looked out the window towards Auradon tears in her eyes.  
"Please save me your meant to be the good guys." She whispered towards the window.

*****

Mal had been throwing up for days. Her, Jay constantly had to hold her hair back. Evie would suggest all the things it could be and Carlos would have a few anti sickness pill she could take.

Mal and Evie were in the hideout with Carlos and Jay, who were lay sleep in the bean bag together. They were leaving for Auradon in a week and spent most the time hiding from their parents.  
"Mal?" Evie got the girls attention.  
"Yeah?" Mal hummed snapping out of deep thought.  
"I think I know what wrong with you." Evie whispered.  
"What?" Mal looked at the girl.  
"Your being sick, I haven't seen you steal any pads or tampons in a couple of months, you look a little bigger." Evie bit her lip. "Could you be pregnant?" Evie asked Mal froze.  
"I've got to go." Mal stood up leaving in a rush. Where would she go who should she tell. She followed the little girl inside her which lead her home.  
"Mom?" Mal asked grabbing her attention.  
"Yes."she turned to face the girl.  
"I think I'm pregnant." Mal bit back tears.  
"Well we can fix this ." Mal stood frozen. "Go wait in your room." Mal did as she was told.

Mal stood in front of her window looking at the kingdom.  
"If mommy can pull this off that's where you will get to grow up." Mal whispered to her bump hand resting on her stomach. The door slammed open.  
"Gaston?" Mal gasped her brow creased.  
"Your mother orders." He explained before he beat the girl paying special attention to her stomach and uterus area. He beat the girl for an hour straight. Her mother entered and stabbed her in the uterus three times for good measure. Jay, Evie and Carlos has found her before she bleed to death. Evie sewn her up and Jay was ranting about how he was going to kill Gaston while Carlos was trying to clean up the blood and soothe Jay at the same time.  
"Auradon was meant to be a fresh start where I could raise my child out of poverty." Mal sobbed.


	3. Who’s next?

The crowed sat stunned. Some people got up and left. many stayed curious as to the point of this film.  
"I'm so sorry, Mal." Ben apologised.  
"They were only a few time there were worst moments other had it worse." She looked Solemnly at her friends. Carlos had his head buried into Jays chest. "Who's next?" Mal asked.  
"I'll do it. the audience could probably use the time to recover and prepare." Evie Volunteered.  
"You sure E?" Mal asked Evie nodded. Evie sat in the chair.  
"Douge don't leave me please." She whispered.  
"Wouldn't think about it." Fairy Godmother cast the spell and the screen started up again silencing the audience.


	4. Evies Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️  
> Trigger warnings: manipulation, belittlement, slut-shaming, humiliation, warped ideology of love and men and women and forced sex.  
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️  
> Trigger warnings: manipulation, belittlement, slut-shaming, humiliation, warped ideology of love and men and women and forced sex.  
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️

The squishy faced blue haired toddler sat on her large bed.  
"Evie, Darling." Her mother called before entering her daughters room.  
"Yes mama?" The toddler smiled.  
"Your ugly!" Her mother was blunt and her daughters brow creased.  
"I not ugly." Evie replied softly.  
"Yes you are but don't fear we can fix that." Evie nodded as her mother cupped her chubby cheek.

"Let's start off simple grab your foundation." The three year old frowned before reaching for a tube of skin coloured stuff.  
"Well done now pump some out onto the back of your hand and dip you foundation brush in it and apply it evenly all over your face." The evil queen instructed. Evie did as she was told.  
"Now contour, grab your contour palette." Evie's brow furrowed but she reached for what she believed to be contour how ever it was eye shadow.  
"No you stupid little hag. That's eye shadow your pathetic and are never going to be loved." She yelled slapping the child across her face.  
"I sorry mummy." The girl cried. Her mother dragged Evie by the hair to the sink. The evil queen then proceeded to water board Evie and scrub her face raw with a sponge.   
"Try it again if you mess up we will keep repeating this." 5 times Evie was slapped, water boarded and scrubbed raw. The toddler needs to look perfect in order to be loved that's what the evil queen would mutter as her baby flailed about unable to breathe properly.

"See now darling someone one day may actually love you now." The evil queen held her daughter so she could see the little girl. The girl who couldn't even write her name but could now recite the order her makeup must go in, also she knew the difference between contour, concealer and foundation, she had learned when to use powder and when to use liquids.

*****  
The the mother and daughter sat on Evie's bed. "Mama will I get to marry someone I love?"   
"Don't be ridiculous. You will marry but you might not love who I choose for you to marry." The mother brushed her daughters hair.  
"I don't want to marry someone I don't love." The five year old commented.  
"Well let me tell you something." Her mother tugged sharply on the child hair. "In this world, on this isle. You are livestock and property. I will negotiate with your future husband and he would purchase you as a princess you are worth a bit. You will be required to have sex regularly and clean and cook and be his servent and raise his children . He will be able to punish you as well."  
"But I don't want that." She frowned.  
"Do you want to be old, ugly, spinster who no one even cares about?" He mother questioned.  
"No." She fiddled with her fingers.  
"So you will obey and one day you will make a prince very happy." Her mother convinced her daughter.

*****  
Evie cowered away. She couldn't comprehend how her mother forgot to invite Mal. She may not be overly fond of her but she certainly didn't want to face Maleficents wrath.  
"How dare you not invite my daughter?" The evil Faerie glared at her mother. She grabbed Evie's blue hair pulled out a knife and dragged it on the six year olds arm. Evie screamed in pain crying out for her mother. No one moved everyone watched as the child was tourtured.  
"Mom stop!" Mal called she hated seeing people get punished but with on glare from her mother green eyes Mal sank back into the crowd.  
"Mommy!" Evie screamed so loud she hoped it would reach Auradon.  
"You are officially uninvited from the rest of the isle you are to be exiled for a decade." Maleficent threw the girl at her mother's feet.  
"What about food and basic supplies?" The Evil queen asked picking up Evie who clutched her kitten tight to her chest.  
"They will be delivered daily now go before I realise my full anger on your daughter!" 

The evil queen scampered away heading straight home. Evie looked at her arm.   
Uninvited. That word was now carved into her porcelain flesh.   
"This is your fault if you weren't born the you wouldn't have need a party and the I wouldn't be exiled." The Evil Queen ranted.  
"My fault I told you to invite her." Evie thought out loud she instantly clamped a hand over it. The Evil Queen grasped at Evie bleeding arm. She twisted it giving her six year old a Chinese burn. The fresh blood smeared across her arm.   
"Never talk to me like that you selfish little brat."  
*****

Eight year old Evie sat in her bed reading. It was a hobby she hid from her mom. She usual got an hour or two of secret reading during her mother's beauty sleep. She was meant to be napping as well. She would rather stay awake reading the books that she would take from the library. She enjoyed the ones her mother often locked away these were the Auradon tales that her mom would throw in the fire during one of her melt downs. 

Evie had only a few that she kept stashed away under a floor board in her room. The little mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella. If anyone even thought about reading one of these and someone found out they would be better of dead. Evie loved these tales though. The romance, escape from their wicked guardians, the adventure. However she hated the fact that while Ariel escaped Ursula, Belle and Beast escaped Gaston and Cinderella escaped lady Tremaine and her step sisters, she was stuck on the isolated island with them. What was worse she was stuck alone in this house with only her mother and cat for company.

Evie was lost in France she was watching in anticipation and angst as Gaston was about to kill the beast. Evie was torn she wanted the beast to win and be with belle and live happily ever after however she wanted him for to die as he has left them to rot. She is shook back to reality when her bedroom door slams open.  
"I've been calling for you for 15 minutes!" the evil queen froze when she saw what the terrified girl sat clutching.  
"What the fuck are you reading?" She ripped it front Evie hands.  
"I was curious I'm sorry I was going to burn it after I swear." Evie tried to reason however the Evil Queen knew when she was being lied to by Evie.  
"Liar!" She screamed grabbing the child by her hair.  
"Mommy!" Evie cried she was dragged over to the fireplace where her mom pushed her in the embers.  
"If you are enjoying the stories of these princesses." She said the last word voice dripping with sarcasm. "Then you will live like them. Until I say so you are not allowed to speak and you will be sleeping among the cinders." Her mother the struck the girl across the face the beauty and the beast. I eight year old sobbed in pain.  
"You are going to die alone and unwanted know man will wants a smart wife, you only need in life is to look beautiful, serve your future husband, bare his children, cook and clean. You are nothing more then livestock." The evil queen lifted up her daughters chin. "If you want to be loved and be a true princess then you need to be a dumb obedient slut ."

The child brought her mother dinner she was silent she never spoke  
*****

Evie was 15 when her mother decided it was time to teach her sex education especially with the banishment lifting in a few months.

"Your only assets are your looks. In order for guys to love you they must lust for you. No guy likes a tease or a prude. If you seduce a guy you must put out. You submit and let him do whatever he wants to you. Evie spitters are quitters." She explained Evie nodded her head. 

Months later Evie was starting school. Many guys payed interest in Evie. She remembered her mother's rules and tips. She found a good looking guy. Gaston. Evie flirted with him and asked if he wanted to go somewhere alone. He nodded and asked if his twin could come she agrees knowing that's what he wanted. They find an empty classroom. Evie proceeds to give blow jobs and has sex with both boys at once. She lets them do what they like even giving them anal despite the pain. She just kept thinking that her mother would be proud as she let the twins use her like a toy. 

During History, Evie overhears some girls giggling behind her back.  
"What's your problem?" She asks.  
"Our problem is that your a cheap whore." The first girl spat.   
"I heard she let them both put it in her ass at the same time." The second girl added.  
"Where did you hear that?" Evie asked in shock.  
"The Gaston twins telling everyone about how you begged them for a threesome."A guy added.

"You stupid desperate slut." The evil queen screeches as she bursts in the room.  
"Mom?" Evie is grabbed by the hair and dragged into the hallway. A crowd was gathering.   
"You are clearly nothing more then a horny Hooker. So strip here and now!" The Queen glared at her daughter.  
"But mommy?" Evie whined.  
"Now Evie." Evie did as she was told striping to her underwear. "All the way." Evie continued until she was butt naked.  
"You are to remain like this at school all day then walk home so the isle can know what a worthless Tart you are." The queen snatched the clothes and left for home.

Throughout the day Evie was felt up and groped my numerous teachers and students. She received calls of abuse on the way home. 

A guy even pushed her against an alley wall and forced her to have sex with him. She screamed for help but people just gathered and watched cheering and yelling derogatory comments at her.


	5. I’ll go next

"I'm so sorry Evie." Doug held a sobbing Evie tight.   
"I'm ok now Doug I'm safe. Like Mal said others had it so much worse." Evie glanced at Carlos.  
"You are so loved. We love you because of your heart and because of your brains." Ben added from where he stood with Mal.  
"I'll go next." Jay commented.  
"You sure babe?" Carlos whispered.  
"I'll be ok like Evie said We're safe now." Jay stated. He sat down and Fairy godmother cast the spell and started up screen


	6. Jays Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNINGS ⚠️  
> Trigger warnings:sexual abuse, sodimiation rape, torture, imprisonment, incest.  
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNINGS ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNINGS ⚠️  
> Trigger warnings:sexual abuse, sodimiation rape, torture, imprisonment, incest.  
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNINGS ⚠️

"Papa?" Jay asked walking towards the counter, the boy was tall could easily have been mistaken for a 8 year old and not the innocent 4 year old he was.  
"What is it Jay?" Jafar snapped polishing a lamp.  
"I have a booboo." Jay lifted his dirt covered hand up towards Jafar to show a small cut on his finger. Jafar grabbed the boys arm and pushed him backwards into the display of lamps. The lamps fell to the floor some denting. Jafar started screaming profanities at Jay. The child began sobbing in fear  
"You worthless piece of shit!" Jafar screamed dragging the boy by his arm to the back wall.  
"I didn't mean to papa." Jay cried his long greasy and matted locks covered his face. His father shackled him to the wall. Jafar then went to check on his lamps returning with 5 dented ones.  
"You blubbering idiot you have broke 5 lamps." Jafar growled as he began throwing the lamps at Jay. The boy curled into a ball attempting to become a smaller target.

"You will stay attached to that wall for each day you broke a lamp. That's 5 days." Jafar growled.  
"What about food and water?" Jay asked. Jafar disappeared for a few minutes returning with 2 pet bowls. He placed them on the floor. Jay was feed dog food and filthy green water. He was sick from disease for weeks after. All the boy could think about was how much he missed his mother.  
———————————————  
It was Jays first looting. His father had randomly woke him up and told him to go out and bring him some stuff. Jay hadn't any practice in stealing anything except food. He had managed a broken clock, 5 loafs of mouldy bread, a few bruised apples and used needles. Jay figured the needles could be reused.

Jay quickly entered the shop his father sprung to his side excited to see what he stole. Jay smiled excitedly hoping to finally feel Jafars pride and love.  
"Junk, junk, junk!" Jafar stated as he threw the stuff out the bag. "Where's my lamp?  
"I'm sorry Papa I tried but I couldn't get one without getting caught." Jay confessed.  
"You useless brat! All you bring me is crap and Needles." Jafar slapped Jay hard across the cheek the child fought back the tears the brimmed at his eyes as his cheek burned from pain.  
"I'm sorry I thought you could resell them." Jay explained his father shackled him to the wall.

"Your right son I can reuse them." Jafar cooed walking back over with the needles. Jay brimmed with pride his father said he had done right. "I can use them for your punishment!" Jays smile vanished from his face.  
"Please Papa!" He begged but Jay advance prodding the child and extracting his blood. He then squirted the warm red liquid on Jays face.

Jafar reached out a slim hand and smeared the blood over the boys face. He then stabbed the boy again extracting more blood.   
"Open you mouth boy." Jafar growled Jay clamped his mouth and shook his head.  
"Open it now before I stab this needle into your eye!" Jafar shouted Jay forced himself to open his mouth slightly. "Wider! Good boy!" Jafar growled and Jay complied once his mouth was wide open Jafar sprayed the blood to the back of Jays throat. "Swallow it!" Jay sobbed and he did as instructed.  
"What would your beautiful mother think if she could see that have beloved son is nothing more than a useless blood whore!" Jafar sneered stabbing Jay again.  
"Papa stop now please I don't feel to good." Jay begged  
"What are you?" Jafar asked stabbing the boy again. "Tell me and I will stop!"  
"A filthy blood whore!" Jay sobbed shortly after passing out from the pain.  
———————————————.  
Jafar was angry and frustrated it was coming up to the anniversary of Jays mothers death and he hadn't had a lamp in over 2 weeks. Jay was fast asleep curled up shackled against the wall beaten bruised. Jafar felt like Jay had gotten off the lightly with his punishment. He had caught the 12 year old flirting instead of stealing.

Jafar approached the sleeping boy. He yanked down his trouser turning his attention to the 12 year old he then grabbed his trouser and pulled them down. Jay began to stir he was an extremely heavy sleeper. Jafar quickly lined up his penis with the boys anus and forced his way inside. Jay woke up screaming in pain trying to get away but it was no use Jafar had him pinned against the floor as he moved in and out of the small child.

"Dad get off me! Please it hurts!" Jay screamed.  
"You are to shut up and take daddy like the good little slut you are." Jafar whispered into Jays ear. Jafar knew even on the isle this was frowned upon he had to keep Jay from telling anyone.   
"But I hurts!" Jay whispered in pain.  
"If you do what Daddy tells you then I will be so proud of you and you'll be such a good boy." Jafar knew deep down Jay still craved his affection.  
"Ok." Jay mutated giving in knowing he wasn't going to win.  
"Ok what?" Jafar ordered.  
"Ok da...daddy." Jay muttered.  
"Good boy. Now open your mouth for daddy. Like a good slut." Jafar commanded pulling out of the child. Jay thought about arguing but knew better he complied as his father pushed his member in the boys mouth after a few strokes he came in the boys mouth. Jay held back sobs.  
"Now swallow." Jafar closed Jays mouth and watch Jay swallow.  
"Good boy. Now go back to sleep and when you wake up I will unshackle you because you were so good." Jafar smirked walking away.  
———————————————  
Jay was watching the shop while his father was sleeping out back. Carlos De Vil came in. Jay knew he was attracted to girls but he was also attracted to Carlos. The fourteen year old watched the scared 12 year old shuffle around the shop. Carlos finally approached the till.  
"5 packet of cigarettes." Carlos asked Jay got out the 5 packets.   
"$4.35." Jay informed with a charming smile.  
"Shit she didn't give me enough. She's gonna kill me!" Carlos muttered to himself.  
"How much you got Kid?" Jay asked.  
"3.40. I don't even have enough for 4 packets." Carlos confessed biting his lip starting to tear up. Jay glanced at his fathers sleeping form.  
"Ok just give me the money and take the five my father probably won't notice. But for future reference check you have the money before leaving next time or bring something you can trade." Jay whispered to Carlos.  
"Thank you thank you thank you." Carlos beefed jumping over the counter to hug the older and taller boy.   
"Now best it kid before I change my mind." Jay whispered biting back a smile until Carlos left.

Jafar had decided to do stock check for once that month Jay was unaware as he sat trying to do his homework if he didn't do it he would be held back a year and he could the the gastons our smart him.

"Jay!" A voice boomed Jay quickly bolted to his father.  
"What's wrong dad?" Jay asked trying to hide his fear in his voice.  
"We are missing two packets of cigarettes!" Jafar growled, Jay gulped.  
"Are you sure?" Jay asked.  
"Yes I'm sure. Now I know your responsible!" Jafar grabbed Jays long mane pulling the boy to the back of the shop this time he shackled him to the desk Jay had been doing his work.

The boy was bent over the desk. Jafar came back with a whip. "One strike for cent you robbed me of. That's 174 lashes. Count them!" Jafar instructed and began to whip Jay. This whip had metal hook on the end thar clawed at Jays skin Jays back was covered in blood by the time they had reached 174. 

Jay hoped his punishment was over that was until Jafar. Pull down his underwear and trousers. Jafar then forced his way inside his son. Ignoring, Jays muffles cries of pain as he went.

Jay knew it would be over sooner if he just let his father use him. He had given up fighting back years ago. When Jafar had finished he came on his sons wounded and ripped bare back he then proceeded to mixed the blood and seamen together.   
"You are to stay like that for 24 hours." Jafar insisted pulling a curtain to conceal the boy for customers sights.


	7. My turn

The audience were shocked they had never seen Jay so broken. They were all to shocked to move. After what they had just witnessed many hand vomited and most were visibly crying.

"Jay I'm so sorry." Mal and Evie whispered they knew the general idea but they never discussed the past in to much detail.  
"Carlos you don't have to do it I'm sure we've shown enough to get our point across." Jay whispered to Carlos. Jay had relived his past many times before but right now he was more concerned about Carlos.  
"I caused that." Carlos whispered holding back tears.  
"But you also stopped it and I know everyone will see how if you do this and I don't want to send you back there mentally or emotionally." Jay soothed his boyfriend.  
"It's my turn Jay, you all have done it. It's only fair." Carlos climbed into Jays lamp as the fairy godmother cast the spell. "Just hold me and don't let go."


	8. Carlos’ childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNINGS⚠️  
> Trigger warnings:homophobia, slavery, neglect, physical abuse, neglect, forced prostitution.  
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNINGS⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNINGS⚠️  
> Trigger warnings:homophobia, slavery, neglect, physical abuse, neglect, forced prostitution.  
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNINGS⚠️

"Up! Up! Up!" Cruella De Vil shouted punctuating every up with a hard swift kick. Carlos groaned but woke up in pain, the poor child was barely 3 years old.   
"What?" The child asked confused.  
"I'm going for a hair appointment at Curl up and dye, you have 3 hours to clean this house from top to bottom if it's not clean then you will being sleeping outside for the dogs!" With that Cruella left her toddler.

Carlos cleaned as fast as he could. He was used to it. He was practically done when the door swung open. The boy was proud of what he'd done so he went to the front door to greet his mother. Face full of innocence and hope. To his dismay her shoes were covered in mud. Cruella looked around the down at the floor.  
"I thought I said spotless but what is that mud!" She screamed grabbing the scruff of the toddlers neck forcing him to the floor and rubbing his face in the mud as if you were scolding a dog for peeing on the carpet. "Because of you insubordination and insolence you will sleep in the garden to night." She kicked the toddler in the face then walked away. "Clean up the mud! Now!" She roared.

Carlos was out in the garden curled up in a ball pressed to the wall of the house. He was in this position for two reasons one was to shield him from the harsh isle storms, which consisted of hurricane level winds, fork lightning, hail, sleet and heavy rain, the second reason was to try and hide so the isle dogs don't see him. Carlos suddenly could hear barking the kept getting louder and louder. The poor boy had his eyes shut tight as he lay in the ball.

————————————  
"Boy! Get up!" A shrill voice called from her room, the 5 year old shot up and navigated his way out the closet avoiding bear traps as he went.  
"Yes mother?" He asked approaching the unhinged woman.  
"I want you to fluff my fur coats so there extra fluffy and clean and ready for me to wear in 2 hours when I go visit Gaston." With that the woman left Carlos began to walk towards the dozens of coats that belonged to the deranged woman. 

Carlos slaved away cleaning all the coats by hand. There was one stain he just couldn't get out no matter how hard he scrubbed the fur still remained matted and discoloured. After that he dried all the coats and fluffed them. Just finishing to hang them up when his mother entered.

She inspected each coat carefully until she came across the stained coat.  
"What is this?" She screamed.  
"I'm sorry. I tried to scrub it out and it wouldn't come out I'm sorry." Carlos apologised until he was cut of by a slap across the face. The five year old bit back a wimpier his mother grabbed the arm of the coat and wrapped it around his throat she pulled it tight until Carlos passed out. She then threw it at the unconscious boys body and stormed away not caring to check if the innocent child was still alive.  
————————————  
"You are to drive me to pick up my new coat." Cruella instructed the 6 year old. Carlos nodded he'd drove the car twice before he struggled since he was small for a six year old. He drove them there perfectly fine however as he was waiting a boy a couple years older passed by taking the hood ornament. Cruella exited and instantly noticed the missing ornament. "Get out!" She snapped at Carlos.  
"I'm sorry he just took it!" Carlos apologised obeying his mother.  
"Sit on the floor in front of the car" Carlos did as he was instructed. Cruella got in the drivers seat and drove the car over the innocent 6 year olds legs. Carlos bit back a cry of pain as both his legs broken from the weight of the vehicle.  
————————————  
Carlos followed Cruella around like a lost puppy. They were a pretty fabric stall.  
"Your son has a very delicate face." A man purred stroking The child's innocent cheek. "How much for an hour?" The man asked.  
"For what?" Cruella asked.  
"For your son to be mine for an hour. He has such a pretty face the things I could do with a pretty face and body like that." The man smirked.  
"How about we make a deal every time I want fabric I pay for it by letting you have my boy for an hour or so." The man nodded.  
"Deal." Cruella pushed the boy towards the man.

An hour and a half later, the man showed up at with Carlos. His eyes were red and puff, his lips were swollen and he was walking with a heavy limp.

"You could get a pretty penny for that boy you should advertise him around the isle." The man said then left slapping the eight year old on his butt.

"Carlos come here!" Cruella called in a sickly sweet voice.  
"Yes?" Carlos asked.  
"Today you aren't going to do your usual chores. Take your clothes off and put his round your neck." Cruella instructed, Carlos never argued with his mother knowing the punishment would be worse. He did as he was instructed. His mother waited until the boy was naked and the dog collar was around his neck. "Now get on your hands and knees you are to crawl like that until I tell you to stop." She snapped Carlos gave a look of shock and anguish but did as he was told. 

The mother paraded her son around isle. She booked and sold Carlos out to multiple villains that week.   
————————————  
"Cruella, looking menacingly beautiful as always." Hans called walking up to the unstable woman.  
"Hans, what do you want?" Cruella asked. She was sat on her stained and broken sofa her son was on his hands and knees as she used him as a foot rest.

"I have a proposition for you." Hans smirked sitting across from the Psychotic woman.  
"What kind of proposition?" She asked putting her cigarette out using the ten year old boys skin.  
"You can have fur coats for free for the next week." He started noticing the excitement in her face.  
"What's the catch?" She asked, a menacing grin on her face.  
"Your son, will come and live with me for the next week. He'll take care of certain needs I have." He explained.  
"Take him." Cruella nodded gleefully.  
"Excellent. Up boy!" Hans commanded Carlos did as he was order. Hans placed a hand on the back of his neck and led him from the building.

Hans kept Carlos in a cage. Naked and dirty like an animal. He only let Carlos out when he forced the child onto his penis. Enjoying the pain he caused the 10 year old boy. Carlos was forced to eat and Drink out of Dog bowls. 

Hans was rough with Carlos yet he never hurt him, physically. He would use his words to create pain for the child yet it didn't bother Carlos. He was accustomed to verbal abuse being exposed two it from his mother since birth. However what scared Carlos the most was Hans never shouted. He'd use a cold, calm voice which froze Carlos to the bone. 

That was the first week Carlos ever spent away from home and he would slowly spend less and less time there since his mother continued to pimp her son out for luxury items.

————————————  
Jay and Carlos were sat in the club house. It was midnight, Evie and Mal were at home in bed, but Jay and Carlos couldn't sleep at home not without fear of the parents. The boys were sat on the rundown sofa watching a rat scurry across the floor Jay was counting the gems he'd stollen and Carlos was fixing an invention. 

Before Jay knew it he had filled asleep. Carlos smiled fondly at realisation of the sleeping older boy. Carlos just sat watching the boy ignoring the invention in his hands. He frowned as Jay began to toss and turn violently letting out whimpers of pain and fear. Carlos had seen this many times before. All of the group suffered from the nightmares, when they fell asleep. Evie had confided into Carlos about her nightmares where she was 6 and Maleficent was torturing her, Evie had been having the same nightmares every night since her 6th birthday. Mal never spoke about them, which was expected, Carlos did pick up on a few mumbled words, "Gaston" "Daddy" "mommy". Jay was different her rarely spoke always just tossing and turning waking up with a scream. This is what made it so mysterious about his nightmares. 

"Carlos! Here boy!" Cruella shouted. Carlos scampered to his mothers side scampering back a step when he saw the wheel barrel of cigarettes. Jay was stood solemnly holding it. Jafar by his side with a victorious smile.  
"You'll be going with Jafar for a month." Cruella smirked.  
"I don't want to." Carlos mumbled. Jafar had terrified Carlos since he was a small boy.  
"I don't care!" Cruella snapped.  
"No please No. Mama I don't ask for anything. I'll sleep with everyone on this damn isle. I'll be there sexbitch but please don't make me go." Carlos began to cry. He felt a slap across his face. This was followed by him being forced on the floor as she kicked aggressively over his body. Carlos felt his eye lids grow heavy as he felt the aching pain from his mother. The last thing Carlos say before he fell unconscious was Jay being restrained by not just Jafar but also Cruella's henchmen, all three struggled to restrain the boy trying to get to Carlos.

When Carlos woke up he was strapped to a table. He could turn his head enough to see Jay chained to the wall.  
"Ah your awake!" Jafar chimed his voice sending chills over Carlos' body. "Ignore Jay he's on time out for not behaving."   
"Go to hell!" Carlos growled.  
"Tut tut tut! Your my bitch De Vil. Remember that. I can make this pleasurable for you or torture." Jafar slapped Carlos ass.  
"I'm sure I've endured worse." Carlos argued he was unsure of where this bravery was coming from.  
"Let's find out shall we." Jafar smirked maliciously.  
"Don't anger him or he'll make it worse. My dad can be very creative." Jay explained to Carlos.  
"Like I said I have experienced worse." Carlos explained. 

How he wished he'd taken Jays advice. Jafar decided to carve words into Carlos flesh. 'Slut' 'Fag' 'whore' 'bitch' 'Fairy' 'Flamer' 'Tramp' 'Slave' Carlos could help but whimper when he felt the slicing of his skin with each word. He could feel the blood trickling out of the wounds. Jafar returned with multiple lemons and begun squeezing the over the young boys cuts. Jafar then pulled out his Cat of nine claws and began whipping Carlos' back. Each claw snagged his skin drawing blood.

"Dad he's learned his lesson!" Jay called in fear.  
"Are you protecting your boyfriend or are you just jealous cause you know what he'll receive next and you want me instead!" Jafar growled at Jay. Suddenly the pieces fell into place. Carlos saw the pure fear on Jays face.  
"Is that it? God this months going to be a walk in the park!" Carlos fake yawned Jafar returned his attention to the 12 year old.   
"You cheeky son of a bitch!" Jafar snapped grabbing Carlos head and smashing in against the table. 10 minutes later Jafar returned with three buckets. One contained boiling water, another boiling wax and the third boiling chemicals. He forced Carlos' left foot in the water and his right foot into the chemicals. He then poured the boiling wax over the child. As Carlos the wax began to dry. Jafar returned with a massive light Candle. He placed the candle between his bare legs the flames heat causing his testicals to itch as the burned. He felt Jafars hard dry penis force his way inside his small experienced hole. Carlos was in so much pain his body slowly started to turn off but he didn't care as long as Jafar was touring him. Jay was safe and secure.

Weeks slowly passed Jay got a little more sleep then normal thanks to Carlos egging Jafar on the torture him. Jafar hadn't laid a finger on Jay for three weeks.

Jafar put naked Carlos in the stocks on the front of the shop. With a sign that said. $5 to use. Many people payed to have ago. Thriving off the chance to humiliate the boy. Even other teens whose parents pushed them to do it. Harry Hook did as his father wanted, making sure to wind Jay up about it. "How does it feel to watch your bent boyfriend get banged by every cock on the isle does it turn you on watching?" Jay flung himself at Harry wanting to wipe the cocky smirk off his face.

"Jay?" Carlos slowly waddled over to the older boy.  
"Car?" Jay whispered back Carlos sat down next to Jay wincing in pain as his ass stung.  
"Why do you do it? Why do you make him mad at you so he'll leave me alone? Despite what people keep saying it's not like we're dating."  
"I...I love you and don't want to see him hurt you." Carlos confessed fiddling with a piece of lint.  
"You what?" Jay gasped.  
"I love you I've loved you since the day you helped me out with those cigarettes." Carlos blushed.  
"I can't Car, I want to but I can't." Jay confessed.  
"I understand Jay I'm not saying it cause I want you to say it I'm saying it cause I do love you and I'm answering your question." Carlos explained Jay nodded. The pair stared at eachother. Jay's eyes searching Carlos' both boys eyes were void of one thing. Innocence.


	9. Please?

Jay and Carlos were both sobbing as the remembered that month.   
"I love you Carlos." Jay mumbled kissing Carlos head.  
"I know Jay I know. I love you too." Carlos returned.  
"I think we should go out there and explain, What just happened."Mal suggested the group nodded.

The core four walked out the crowed was silent.  
"Um hi." Mal started. "What you just saw was our memories. How we grew up on the isle. We chose a few to show. So you could see how children on the isle are treated. We need to free the other children. The other victims of the isle." Mal started.

"They are sat over there wishing to be saved. So we want you all to think about your childhood and to compare it to ours. Would which would you prefer? Yours right. So we are asking for most of you two open your castle to atleast on child of the isle. Please don't punish them for there parents mistakes. Because chances are there parents have punished them enough for being born." Evie begged.

"If someone had stood her two weeks before we showed up. Mals baby might still be alive. If someone stood up here 1 year before we showed up Evie wouldn't have been Raped as people watched and cheered.If someone had stood up here two years before we arrived Jay wouldn't have been repeatedly rape and molested by his father. If someone had stood up here 4 years before we arrived I wouldn't had been pumped out as a sex slave by my own mother." Carlos explained.  
"Please, Ben is launching as we speak where you can chose a child or children and foster them." Jay stated.

The next Day Ben had received many requests for children of the isle to be sent to many palaces. Practically every child was adopted. Ben had Fairy godmother create another isle. This way the men and women where separated meaning no more kids would be born on the isle. His next steps would be interviewing the children and reviewing the crimes of every villian on the isle then him and his counciling composed of Himself, Mal, His mother, Evie, Fairy godmother, Jay, His father and Carlos, would decide if the villains could be reinstated into Auroradon and if so what the program would be to help.


End file.
